Welcome to the Black Parade
by Mystical Pen
Summary: A song fic written for a challenge. Harry's moments with the most important people in his life before he went to the forest and gave himself up to Voldemort. Please R&R! One-shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not HP, not the song. Nothing.

A /N: Okay this is an entry for the Song Fic challenge of RoseWeasley123. This is my first try on a songfic so I don't really know how this will turn out. So please forgive me if this doesn't satisfy you. But please don't flame me. PLEASE…. Here it goes.

PS: The song lyrics come first and then the paragraphs that follow are the application of the lyrics into the story.

* * *

Welcome to the Black Parade

By: My Chemical Romance

A songfic by: Mystical Pen

* * *

Under an ancient invisibility cloak that has been passed on to generations of wizards and witches from the same bloodline, a young man with a legendary lightning bolt scar on his forehead hid. The young man walked towards the Forbidden Forest with the same determination his mother had when she decided to face Death in order to save him, her only son, years ago. The young man had the same goal as his mother now…to, at long last, face Death himself. The young man was none other than the Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter.

Several minutes had passed, which seemed centuries ago to Harry, since Voldemort had called out to him and gave him an hour to decide and surrender himself in exchange for the lives of the students and people involved in the war. The cruel Dark Lord mentioned that if he turned himself in within the hour, the war would be ceased and the lives of the brave ones fighting would not be put at risk anymore. But if he chose to stay hidden, Voldemort would search for him himself and kill every living thing that would stand in his way.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_.

Like a bomb threatening to explode after the allotted time, the clock continued to tick and each passing _tick_ and _tock_ meant a possible end to life. He had vowed that it wouldn't be the lives of the brave people who decided to stay with him and fight alongside him. But whose life would it be, then? His life? He didn't know. But he was willing to. That was where he was going now, right? To probably meet Death like an old friend…

Harry touched his pocket where the golden snitch lay unmoving like an ordinary ball. _I open at the close_. That was the inscription. Finally, he understood what it meant. This was it. _I open at the close…the close…of your life…the close of it all…_

He took the gold ball out of his pocket and put it against his lips and murmured. "I'm about to die." The snitch cracked in half. The faint moonlight fell on a black stone with a jagged crack running down its length. The image carved in the very center of the inky black stone was cut by the said crack. But even so, Harry immediately recognized the triangle, circle and line symbol that represented what they called the Deathly Hallows. He could recognize it anywhere. He was holding the resurrection stone with his own hand…

Was it true, all the stories about the stone? Could it really bring your loved ones back from behind the veil? Could it really give him a chance to see his dead loved ones? Harry had tons of questions. But it didn't really matter anymore, did it? After all, he was about to join them himself. But Harry couldn't help himself. He had the stone in his hand, the resurrection stone that so many had desired to possess, so many had dreamed to test. The least he could do was test it himself and if there was a right time to test it, it was now, before he could die and join the black parade himself.

He pulled the cloak off of him and placed it in his jacket's inner pocket. He stared at the stone for a few, brief moments and then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Flipping it three times in hand, he thought only two words – _Mum, Dad_.

At first, Harry refused to open his eyes for he was afraid of discovering that the legends weren't true. Although he learned that it was the true stone, one couldn't really blame him. It was the first time he'd ever try it. What if it didn't work for him? What if it didn't work anymore after Dumbledore destroyed the concealed soul of Voldemort within it? There was so many what if's but Harry's inner monologue was cut short by a soothing voice that seemed to come from heaven.

"Harry, my boy." A soft feminine voice said so gently that it was nearly inaudible.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and, at the moment he laid eyes on his mother and father, he felt tears flowing down from them. He had dreamed of this, desired, even. It had been so long since he last saw them looking at him. It had been six years since he saw them staring at him from the Mirror of Erised. Was this real? Or was there another mirror of Erised in front of him? Unconsciously, his hands stretched out, expecting to touch the cold, flat surface of the mirror but there was nothing flat there, just empty space in front of his parents. Yes, they were really there.

"Hey there, son. You've grown up greatly." A husky, male voice said from Harry's right.

When Harry looked up, he felt like he was looking at an older version of himself. From the jet black, untidy hair to the way their thick brows turned up, the way their lips curled at the corners and the shape of their chins, all were identical, except for one. Harry had Lily's eyes – green, luminous orbs swimming in tears.

"Mum, Dad." Harry whispered as he flung his arms around his parents. It was only then that he became really sure that they weren't just his imagination. They weren't ghosts because he could touch them. Although they were cold, they were surely not ghosts. They were, Harry supposed, memories that had been made solid – almost solid.

"Are you gonna do it, son?" James asked his only son as he hugged him back.

Harry pulled away from the hug and nodded. "I have to, dad." He said to his loving father. _His father…His dad…_ Nobody knew how long he had dreamed of calling someone that. And now his father was in front of him. If this was a dream, he wished he'd never wake up. "I don't want to risk all their lives just to protect mine. I'm ready to die for all of them. Just like how you were for me and mum."

James smiled at his son. He surely had grown. He could think for himself now. _No, not only for his own self, but for others as well_. "You are very much like me, son. We look exactly alike, except for the eyes, of course. You have your mother's eyes."

"That's what I wanted, dad – to be just like you and mum. They always said that we're alike. But I don't want to be told I'm like you just because we look the same. I want to be like you in a way that…I can have a pure and loving heart like yours too. I want to be able to love and die for others." Harry murmured silently.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son, when you grow up,  
Would you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"_

_He said, "Will you defeat them,  
Your demons and all the non-believers?  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the Black Parade."_

"You've already done that at the moment you decided to go out here and surrender your own life, Harry." James said with pride glistening in his eyes. He, then, walked to Harry's side and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder. James cast a glance at his wife, who had stopped crying and was now smiling fondly at her husband and their son. "You know, Harry? When we heard of the prophecy, we couldn't quite wrap our minds around the fact that your future was already decided before you even turned two. And it wasn't such an easy future too. There came a time when I cradled you in my arms and asked myself if you really are the Chosen One, the one meant to live according to the prophecy. When you grow up, will you be the savior of all those broken and damned by Voldemort? _Neither can live while the other survives._ That's what the prophecy said. I hate to think about it at that time. A day will come when you'll face Voldemort alone and only one of you will walk away, alive. A day will come when you will only be the one to put a stop to his plans and turn the demon inside him, mortal once again. Alone, Harry – that only meant one thing."

Lily placed a hand lovingly on Harry's cheek. "That time will only come when we are already dead. We didn't die on you, sweetie. But we died for you. It was the least we can do. We didn't want to leave you alone but we have to, just to save you." Lily shed tears once more for his son.

_Sometimes I get the feeling  
She's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And in my heart, I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it_

"I know, mum. And all those times, I didn't think that you died on me. I didn't think you left me alone. I know you're watching over me. How else would you have known what I was about to do if you weren't?" Harry admitted. It was true. All those times, it never crossed his mind that his parents died on him. It if weren't for them, he'd be dead long ago. He never accused them of leaving him. He owed them, actually.

"Yes, we've been watching over you all those times. We've been keeping track of you beyond the veil." James confessed.

Harry didn't know how they managed to but he knew that his parents would do just that. They would go through so much for him. Didn't they just prove it? They died just to protect them, didn't they?

"But dad, mum, I admit I was tempted to follow you. During those hard times, I was tempted to just follow you, guys. First, you, my parents, and then Sirius, Dumbledore and now, Lupin. I was tempted to just go beyond the veil. But I didn't. I thought about all those people who'd die if their only hope would commit suicide and just leave them. I thought about what Voldemort would do to them if I left. I couldn't leave them alone. I couldn't die. But now, this time, it's different. I'm not leaving for myself." Harry stared at his parents intently. "I'm doing this for all of them, for all those who died and those who are ready to die. I'm ready to die for them too, just like how you were for me. Not just because I know I have to, but I also want to. It's my way of thanking you, and my way of carrying on according to your memory even if you were already gone from this world."

James and Lily smiled at their son. They fought Voldemort and did everything to keep Harry away from him even though it caused them their lives. But now, their son was about to join them. They didn't want him to die yet but they knew that this needed to happen now.

"We're proud of you, son. Going through all of these to fight for what's right – that's what we would've done. We want you to know that we're proud of you." James said as he pulled his son and wife in a hug.

Harry hugged both his parents as tight as he could. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling of being complete. He would be facing Voldemort after this. Facing him didn't really mean that he'd immediately die. He went there to surrender himself. He knew he had to die in Voldemort's hands. But he had a feeling that that wouldn't really be happening, or maybe not just completely. He didn't know what it meant but he had a strong feeling that he could still survive this. He didn't know what would happen or what it meant. The only thing he knew now was that he had to do this. It was the right thing.

Harry opened his eyes after a few moments and he was left gaping at what he saw in front of him. There, a few meters away, stood Ginny Weasley, the girl he loved dearly.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked. Her face was forlorn and agonized. Her eyes were welling up with tears and her voice was trembling.

Harry immediately ran to her side when his parents' grips loosened after seeing the same agony in the young woman's face. "Ginny, why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that question, Harry! I saw a pair of disembodied sneakers walking out of Hogwarts. I knew it was you. You were hiding under the cloak, weren't you? I saw you go down here and then I followed. What are you doing?" Ginny asked Harry. Then, realization hit her. _Harry…wlone in the Forbidden Forest…_It could only mean one thing. "Please, Harry. Please tell me you're not giving yourself in." said Ginny. She continuously spoke until her voice gave in and she broke down completely.

Harry hugged her and soothed her. He didn't expect Ginny to follow him, let alone weep like this. She was so strong when he said goodbye to her just a year ago. Nobody would imagine the daring young Ginny Weasley to break down like this. "I told you to stay safe, didn't I? What were you thinking, going out of the castle alone like this?"

"You should say that to yourself!" Ginny argued. "You went out of the castle alone and decided to turn yourself in? Who are you even talking to?"

Harry kept quiet. He didn't dare mention to Ginny that his parents were currently watching them. If he did, she'd surely ask what he said to them. And he didn't want Ginny to know that he was planning to die. For he still didn't even know what would really happen. He couldn't admit anything.

_And while that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout out loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end?_

_We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches_

"Please, Harry. Don't do this. Go back with me to the castle. We can all do this together. Don't let him get to your head. Don't let him drive you into giving up. Please, Harry." Ginny pleaded as she tugged on Harry's arm. Her eyes were begging him to listen to her, to not give up and to go back where it was safe for him for now.

Harry pulled his arm away slowly and shook his head. "I'm not letting him get to my head, Gin. What I was thinking about were all those people who already died – your brother, Tonks, Lupin, everybody! It hurts, Ginny! It pains me to think that all those people died because of this bloody war!" Harry blurted out, his agonized green eyes, swimming in tears. "All those people who died, I have seen their lifeless faces. I've seen how blank they are now. Those eyes, Gin, they'll never glow with life ever again. And their families? I've seen how devastated they are when they saw the lifeless bodies. Heck, I saw your family, Gin. I saw you. I saw how Fred died right before my eyes. I can't let that happen again to anybody else. I can't let anybody else die. I can't take it."

"We all feel miserable, Harry. I didn't want them to die! I didn't want my own brother to die. If you're hurt whenever you see his lifeless face, what more do I feel? I feel worse, Harry!" Ginny shouted at him. She hit his chest with every word she was saying. "But I fought it! Because I hear their voices, urging me to continue fighting, to continue what they haven't finished. I'm fighting for them, Harry. I cast those freaking spells with their faces swimming on my mind. Even though they're now gone and dead, I know that they'll want us to continue fighting. I'm doing this for them, for their memory! Continue fighting for them, Harry."

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Take a look at me  
'Cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part_

"But I promised Dumbledore that I will not let many people die. Enough people have died. I can't let any more follow them. I can't Dumbledore down. He'd gone through a lot for me. He' gone through a lot to make sure people wouldn't die. I can't let him down. I don't want to disappoint all of you too. But you've got to understand, this is for you too." Harry said softly. "I don't want to hide behind you anymore and let all of you take the curses that were meant for me."

"We don't care if we take those curses!" Ginny exclaimed, her grip on Harry tightening. She wasn't planning on letting him go. "Heck, we will even build a human wall in front of you, if we have to!"

"I don't want you to do that!" Harry continued arguing. "That's why I'm doing this. I don't know what'll happen if I face him. But I feel and I know that I have to do this right now. Only I can do this. Ginny, please let go of me." He pleaded. He shook his arm free from her clutches but she wouldn't budge.

"No, I won't." Ginny insisted as she continued to tighten her clutch on Harry. "I won't let you go. I won't let Voldemort take you away from me. I won't let him take away my heart. I don't want to lose you. You can't do take this all alone. You can't do this on your own. We all want to fight with you, Harry. We're in this together. That's what we're ready to do for you."

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy who wanna sing his song  
Just a man, I'm not a hero  
I don't care!_

Harry sighed. "You're ready to do that for me? Then I'm ready to do this for all of you, for the ones who died and for the ones who are still living." He finished with determination, not only in his eyes but also in his voice.

"No!"

"No, Ginny, listen! Don't you understand?" Harry asked exasperatedly. He raised his hand to his forehead and brushed his bangs away. He pointed at his scar. "I'm marked for this, Ginny. I'm destined to face him alone! I'm the Chosen One. I was chosen years ago by a prophecy. I'm marked to do this alone. I'm not gonna let anybody else die for me. That's final, Ginny."

"Don't be such a hero, Harry. You don't have to face this alone. If you'll protect us, don't forget to protect yourself too." said Ginny.

"I'm not a hero, Gin." Harry reasoned. "I'm just a boy, fulfilling a destiny, a prophecy and doing what is right and what is supposed to be done."

"You know what's supposed to be done?" Ginny asked, her eyes still full of tears.

"What?"

At that moment, Ginny flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss wasn't fierce but it was passionate. It was full of feelings that she wanted him to feel. He wanted him to feel that she loved him. They all loved him. She wanted to make him feel that he was not alone. He was never alone. She was always there for him. She wanted him to know that he shouldn't face it all alone. They will face it together. She was successful, for Harry felt all of those and even more. It was as if her lips were speaking against his and telling him all what she couldn't put into words. And those unspoken words weren't heard by his ears. They were felt by his heart.

"What's supposed to be done is to fight together, Harry." She said when she broke their kiss. She stared intently in his eyes and Harry stared back at her. He imagined himself alive and having a future with Ginny and all their friends were all laughing around them, alive and happy. All of those would only happen after the war. So…he had to put an end to it.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on)_

"I have to go." said Harry softly as he caressed her cheek. Ginny frowned and her eyes filled up with tears. "No, no don't cry." He wiped her tears with the back of his finger. "I'll be back, I promise you. I just have to do this. I don't know why but I feel that I have to. After all, in the end, I really have to face him. But I promise you Ginny, I'll be back in your arms."

Ginny wanted to argue again but when she looked at his eyes, he saw unwavering determination in them and she knew it wasn't her choice. It was Harry's and it was clear he had already made his choice. The least she could do was support him even though it hurt. "Be sure Harry." Ginny said, her voice trembling with fright and worry for him as another tear rolled down her eyes.

"I'm sure. I'll be back because…we'll all play this part as one, for ourselves and for all of the brave people who've passed on. We'll relive them by working together, Gin. I'll be back and then we'll carry on, I promise…" He said with an assuring smile.

With that, Ginny forced a smile and gave him another kiss. "I love you. Don't forget to come back to me without a piece missing."

Harry nodded and hugged her tightly. They broke apart moments after and he murmured "I love you so much…" against her ear. She began to walk back towards the castle and soon as Harry was sure she made it safely out of the forest, he walked back to his parents.

"She didn't see you, huh?" Harry asked his parents as he walked back to them.

"No." Lily answered. "Only you can see us, dear. We're a part of you."

"She's very much like your mother, Harry." murmured James. He held Lily's hand and started to lead Harry.

"I know. And I love her like how you love mum." Harry said as he wound his way again through the trees. His hour was almost up. He didn't know what would happen but what the heck? His parents were beside him and all his friends were always there for him. He was not alone… He'd be back…to carry on…

A/N: There ya go. Oh and by the way after this, it pretty much follows what happened in the book. Ginny came back to the castle and she was heart-broken when she saw Hagrid with Harry's body because Harry promised her that he'd be back and she thought the promise was broken.

Please read and review and tell me about it. But please don't flame me. THANKS!


End file.
